


What Is THAT?

by Darkforesttrails



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkforesttrails/pseuds/Darkforesttrails
Summary: Archer got a new mask! The mask is terrible! Oh god, the mask is terrible.





	What Is THAT?

Another night, another notebook page filled to the margins with thoughts and scratched-out escape plans.

"Hey, Sophie. Check this out!"

You tap your pen against your head, touching your tongue to the side of your mouth as you think. You can't escape over the air, water was never even an option to begin with, and somehow, you don't think the prison break movies that involve digging an escape tunnel with a spoon are particularly realistic.

"Sophie? Sophiiiiie~"

Another tap. What if you just knocked out every sleeper in town and ran for it while they were down? You've been building some muscles from maze climbing, you're sure you can do wonders with a wooden bat. But what if you use a metal one instead-

"Sophie!!"

"What?!" You squeak out loud, jolted from your thoughts as you whip around with your pen raised high, ready to attack. Your heart pounds and your vision blurs as you witness the sight in front of you. You don't have time to think as you come face to face with a demon straight from hell. It's purple, it's chubby, and it's definitely a threat, you decide as you bring the pen down at it with a series of ear-splitting shrieks.

"Holy shit, what are you doing? Stop! It's me!" It screams, jumping back from you with both hands raised in defense. You raise the pen again, ready for round two, when the monster removes its face and-

It's Archer. It's just Archer.

You pant, squinting at him as you set the pen on the table with slumped shoulders. You can see the panic in his eyes and a knot of guilt curls in your stomach as you look away from him, covering your mouth. You've been doing very poorly with surprises lately.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry." You whisper, breathless and halfway to tears as you run a hand through your hair. "Are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry Archer-"

"Am I okay? Are /you/ okay?! What was that?" He says, tentatively reaching out for you. You take his hand and groan, squeezing it once before your eyes raise to the...whatever the hell he has on his head tonight.

"Don't...Uh. Actually, better question, what is that?" You gesture to the thing on his head, squinting. He blinks, both eyebrows raised before a wide smile crawls across his face.

"Oh, right! Check out what I found in the closet!" He pulls it off his head and proudly shoves it under your nose. Your eyes go wide with horror and you take a step back, your breath stopping in your throat.

"Archer. Archer, what actually is that?" You stare at the godawful visage before you, unable to look away from sheer horror.

It's a mask. It's purple, made of shiny plastic with puffy cheeks and an awful, knowing smirk. The black holes of the mask stare into your very soul and you know in your heart of hearts that this thing is going to come for you when you're all alone in the dead of night. You take pride in the series of black pen marks you've left in its factory made flesh.

"Isn't it cool!" He exclaims, seemingly oblivious to your growing terror. "I thought, you know! This thing is pretty scary, right?"

"That's an understatement!"

"Exactly! Anyway, I thought this mask was pretty scary! So I thought, maybe, it might scare the Lucids too? And make them leave me alone?"

"Scare the--Archer, that's going to go wrong in the worst way possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean--" You gesture to the boxcar door, your chin raised and your nose wrinkled. You're going to find whoever left that mask in the closet and personally hit them with a bat instead. "The Lucids are going to take one look at you and make a beeline for you in that mask! You'd be better off tearing off a Lucid's face and wearing that instead!" You pause, shifting from foot to foot. "Don't actually do that, by the way."

"Gross, no!" He shakes his head, making a noise of disgust. "Sophie, come on! This is the best I've got when you're not around! You know I can't rattle them like you can!" His voice is pleading and you sigh, rubbing your nose. You've tried to give him anti-weenie lessons. So far, no success. He continues.

"Anyway, we see Lucids and Sleepers every night! How is this worse than them?"

"Have you even /seen/ the Lucids? You know, Lucids? Tall, a hundred eyes, can put 'strangling kids in a dark room' on their resumes? Those are normal!" Another angry gesture to the door. "That is some normal ass shit, Archer! This?" You take the mask from his hands, holding it up so he can look it in the eye instead. "This is just WRONG."

"And it's going to scare off the Lucids!" He insists, taking it back from you with red cheeks.

"No it isn't!"

"It scared you, so it has to work! If it freaks you out, it'll definitely freak them out!" You squeak in indignation.

"It did not scare me, you snuck up on me! There's a difference!"

"It totally scared you, Sophie! Look!" He holds it up to your face again and you take a step back, hissing.

"It's not that scary, it's just stupid!" Does that stop him from grinning again as he holds it up and keeps walking towards you with it? Nope, it does not.

"Come on! I even gave him a name! Don't you want to say hello?" He can barely contain the laughter in his voice as he wiggles the mask at you. A shadow crosses its face as it smirks at you. You make a noise, ripping it from his hands and ignoring him as he goes 'hey!'

"Stop, stop, stop!" You yell as you decide to start hitting him with the mask instead. It's not a hard hit, it won't hurt him much. It's more likely to bend and damage the plastic. He runs into the other side of the hideout, laughing even as the mask just misses hitting the back of his hoodie while you chase him down.

"Embrace the creepy baby mask, Sophie!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Wait, you're bending it!"

"Good!"

And thus, the rest of the night was filled with the sounds of two teenagers arguing over whether or not a particular mask in the shape of an oversized baby was, in fact, creepy or not.


End file.
